1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination padlock, and more particularly to the dials of the combination padlock.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional combination padlock comprises a plurality of dials, which are mounted at intervals on the same shaft rod. The dials are provided with a plurality of numbers. When the dials are turned to a set series of numbers, the mechanism works to open the padlock.
The conventional combination padlock is defective in design because the dials are mounted on the same shaft rod and are therefore apt to turn at the time when one of the dials is turned. In addition, the set series of numbers of the padlock are not clearly exhibited to prevent confusion.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination padlock which is free of the drawbacks of the conventional combination padlock described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing primary objective of the present invention is achieved by a combination padlock which is characterized by a lock mechanism comprising two dials, which each being mounted on a shaft rod to prevent the two dials from being interfered with each other. The two dials partially jut out of the housing such that the two dials can be turned simultaneously. The combination of numbers of the dials can be easily seen through the windows of the cover of the housing.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.